Chipp Zanuff
Chipp Zanuff (チップ=ザナフ, Chippu Zanafu) is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, who was first introduced in Guilty Gear. Character Design Chipp Zanuff is portrayed as a tall and muscular, but thin young man with white hair sticking out in all directions. Chipp wears a black tank top tucked into a pair of free light trousers with two straps on the left hip, shod in high closed shoes with large buckles, and small gloves on his hands. He is equipped with a short, curved blade attached to his right glove that goes up along his arm to his shoulder. In addition, he is armed with hidden shuriken and kunai. In battle, he uses techniques of Ninjutsu, ki-based energy attacks used by ninja. His Xrd appearance is similar, but with some changes, such as red accents on his belts, a red sash, and a prominent ninja star on his vest. He also puts on a pair of glasses in his victory pose. Gallery [[Chipp Zanuff/Image Gallery|'Chipp Zanuff's Image Gallery']] Personality Chipp Zanuff is shown in game as a straightforward and simple-minded man, impatient and quick-tempered, but unable to get angry for a long time, and believes that failing is simply a chance to improve. He rarely loses hope, constantly striving to become stronger and improve his skills. Chipp possesses a great love of Japan, and even claims to have been born there, and not in America; but his image of the country is largely idealized and has little to do with reality. Chipp's non-Japanese origin is given away by his speech: some of his lines during combat consist only of the stereotypical Japanese words, usually known to foreigners, for example, "harakiri", "kamikaze",and even "Fujiyama geisha". Story Background A former biochemical drugs trafficker, Chipp was a youth who struggled to live life on the streets of America. Chipp often sold illegal substances, such as biochemical drugs which act as a highly addictive steroid. Addicts have glowing green eyes, increased strength, muscle mass and uncontrollable anger as a result of their abuse to many other addicts and corrupt organizations like the Mafia, so Chipp had become an avid dealer. Chipp's job was not a safe or comforting one, and he soon gave in to the enticing (but mind altering) drugs that he sold for trade. Business had been going as usual, but it seemed a complication had put Chipp into a situation that lead to him fleeing from the Mafia. Chipp had become outnumbered and, it seemed death had come early for him, but as if from nowhere his pursuers were quickly dispatched, and in front of Chipp stood a man clearly different from the others. He revealed his name as Tsuyoshi, and his next words would change Chipp's outlook on both life and the sins he had committed. Tsuyoshi offered Chipp into his care, which he gratefully accepted. To clear the youth's mind, as well as start a life of honor and repentance, Tsuyoshi trained Chipp in the art of Ninjutsu basics, to which he quickly adapted, and they lived peacefully together until an assassin syndicate ordered Tsuyoshi's killing. Chipp, filled with rage, attempted to pursue the culprits responsible. ''Guilty Gear'' Chipp enters the second order tournament to carry on his quest of vengeance. His ending, while non-canonical, is the only ending in the mainstream games to feature Tsuyoshi's face, and it is revealed he has a purple scar over his left eye, ninja attire, a large nose, and a mustache. Chipp believes that even though Justice was evil, she deserved a second chance, just as he did. He then leaves, spending all the time up until the discovery of Dizzy training in the wilderness. ''Guilty Gear X'' After witnessing the death of Justice, Chipp vowed to protect those in need. He heard of a self-aware gear with a 500,000 world dollar bounty on its head. He set out in search of the Gear in order to assess the situation. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Chipp starts off his quest once more, only to be interrupted by a Necro-possessed Dizzy, who happened to have just fallen from the May Ship. After swiftly getting away, he encounters other characters, including Bridget, Ky Kiske, Faust and Eddie. The story splits from there. In the first ending, Chipp defeats Eddie and angers Venom in the process. After Chipp wins, he demands answers regarding his master's death but gets nowhere. Chipp soon realizes that avenging Tsuyoshi's death isn't the answer, and he decides that if he's to make a difference, he'll have to become president. He demands the Guild to come work for him if he succeds, and while Venom initially laughs in his face, he agrees to the terms. In the second ending, he battles Slayer, who askes Chipp if he has ever accomplished anything at all, which prompts the ninja to vow to accomplish something. In his third ending, he faces off against Robo-Ky , who says Chipp would never escape the Postwar Administration Bureau, as they will never lose. Chipp then decides to catch them and make them pay, despite not quite knowing who they are. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Chipp now has the new ambition of becoming the President of the Country. For it, he tries convincing the Assassin's Guild to vote for him, only to realize that they can't vote. At one point he meets with Jam and Anji, the latter of which informs Chipp about the election system. He suggests Chipp to head to Zepp for answers, as Zepp is the only nation that holds elections. Here the player can have Chipp go to Zepp for more information or ask someone else. In path 1, he heads to Zepp. Chipp eventually meets with Potemkin, who convinces him to join the bodyguard group for President Gabriel, informing Chipp that it will be a good step towards making the presidency. Chipp and Potemkin later work together in fending off a group of Robo-Kys that have infiltrated Zepp. Should Chipp ask someone else, it diverges to path 2, where he meets with Bridget and Baiken later on. After a brief fight resulting from Chipp advising Baiken not to chase revenge, Chipp convinces Baiken to join him and Venom as part of a special troubleshooting group. Their current assignment seen in this path has them go after a corrupt politician named Marco. ''The Butterfly and Her Gale'' In 2182, Chipp is appointed the personal bodyguard of the president of A Country, Erica Bartholomew, in order to take down the Assassin's Guild. He eventually battles with Volf, the man who killed Tsuyoshi. Volf explains that Tsuyoshi was part of the guild, but betrayed them, and that is why he was assassinated. In the end, Chipp spares Volf's life, and Erica is able to form an alliance with Zepp. The alliance causes the Guild to lose its foothold within the A Country. Ky Kiske tells Chipp the reasoning behind Tsuyoshi’s assassination: Tsuyoshi was indeed working for the Assassins, but he was actually an undercover agent for the Police. When his cover was blown, he ran away from the Syndicate, which was when he picked up Chipp. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Having been inspired by Erica Bartholomew, Chipp decided to found his own country, with himself as its first president. He traveled across many lands and finds many struggling small communities that were not getting aid from the U.N. Gathering these people in need under him, he founded the Eastern Chipp Kingdom (his advisors were against the name as it made no sense to have a Kingdom ruled by a President). After Ramlethal Valentine declares war on humanity, Chipp sets off to fight her alone, hoping that her defeat by his hand would bring his fledgling country recognition from the United Nations. On his journey, he faces off with the High King Ky Kiske , only to be asked if Chipp intends to fight Ramlethal alone. Chipp says yes, because he fears that if he were to team up with Ky, his credit in the papers will be diminished. Ky feels he can't let Chipp continue and they fight. When Chipp wins, he tells the fallen Ky that they need strengh to show them the way, and that the next time they meet, it will be at that International Conference Meeting... thing. Ky then wonders to himself if Chipp intends to run the entire way as the ninja takes off. Chipp arrives at the Cradle, curious if he's the first to arrive. When Ramlethal does show, Chipp asks about the cloud over Babylon, but Ramlethal thinks she shouldn't bother explaining as they're all about to die. He cuts her off and says he's had enough of this "ominious" crap and is ready to move. Ramlethal tries to tell him the Cradle's already been activated, but she's again cut off with Chipp saying how fast he is. With Ramlethal defeated, she says she underestimated him and if his power is Ki... Chipp confirms and wonders where Ky is because important stuff is happening. Then he realizes he needs a witness for his story, and Ramlethal tells him he's naive. He demands her to stop this thing, and she says she can't and that she was a pawn in this game. Babylon is destroyed, and she reaffirms that when the Cradle was activated, the future was set, and that there's nothing that can be done about it. Angry, Chipp says he has no idea what she's on about, but HE'S the one who decides what happens and what doesn't. Why? Because he's the president. ''Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-'' (under construction) Gameplay ... Command List Chipp Zanuff's Command List}} Powers & Abilities Chipp is very skilled with his arm-blade, and is incredibly adept in the usage of kunai and shuriken. He has the characteristic abilities of a Japanese ninja, such as invisibility, illusions, duplication, teleportation, and superhuman speed. He is easily able to run at hypersonic speeds and has performed impossible feats such as permanently splitting a waterfall in half with a ki-enhanced slash. In the novel, Butterfly and Her Gale, he also showed the ability to purge lethal toxins from his body using ki. He is one of the few western practitioners of Ki and is remarkably proficient in Ninjutsu, preferring to use energy, lightning, ice and flame-based Ki techniques. He also seems to have knowledge of seals that can bind an enemy's movement or destroy them. Musical Themes * [[Suck a Sage|'Suck a Sage']] - Guilty Gear * Suck a Sage II - Guilty Gear X and Guilty Gear XX * Child of the Wild - Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload Korean OST * Drumhead Pulsation - Guilty Gear Isuka * Flash Hider - Guilty Gear Xrd Character Quotes See: [[Chipp Zanuff/Quotes|'Chipp Zanuff Quotes']] References and Allusions *Chipp is named after bassist Chip Z'nuff from the band Enuff Z'nuff. His main theme songs, Suck A Sage and Flash Hider, prominently feature bass solos, and Chipp's tendency to use the two-fingered ninja pose may allude to the finger style of bass. *His theme song in the main Guilty Gear games sounds somewhat like the Megadeth song Last Rites/Loved to Death, as well as the Iron Maiden song Back in the Villiage. The intro also sounds similar to that of Crossroads by Cream. *Chipp's physical appearance and personal backstory is based on musician Billy Idol. While some bands were notorious for drug abuse in the 1980s, Billy was said to have been one of the more serious lone celebrities to engage in hardcore drug use until reforming after a near fatal motorcycle crash in February of 1990. Regarding Billy's discography and life, Idol moved out to New York City after having felt the UK punk scene of the post 1970s was dwindling, and in turn started his own solo career from Generation X. The 1993 album Cyberpunk was also a milestone in his career, as the album focused on the new wave of technology in the face of the new millennium, and was heavy in his prior themes of punk and social rebellion, especially regarding the cult hit single Shock to the System. Trivia *Chipp's gimmick of being a "ninja" of foreign descent is the reason he utters words like "sushi," "sukiyaki" and "Fujiyama geisha" -- stereotypical Japanese words that would be known to a non-Japanese -- during and after battles. However, since the release of Λ Core (Accent Core), Chipp uses real Japanese words for his attacks. *In his profile in Guilty Gear, it is shown that Chipp was born in America, but he considers himself as Japanese. *Chipp's move the Banki Messai is based off the Ryuuko Ranbu from the King of Fighters series which is used by the character Ryo Sakazaki. Also in the Street Fighter series the character Dan Hibiki uses a similar move called Hissho Buraiken, although the move is much harder to land on oppenents when compared to the similar move found in Guilty Gear and King of Fighters. *Chipp is the only character able to triple-jump naturally, without the aid of any glitches. *Despite being one of the fastest characters in the series, Chipp also has one of the lowest defense stats. This is even comically alluded to Blazblue's "Teach me, Miss Litchi" gag segment when she was telling Ragna that his defense is almost as low as Chipp's. External Links *Dustloop Forums - Chipp Basics and Conventions Terminology *Mizuumi's GG wiki - Chipp Zanuff References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Heroes